No bad man : Last House on the Left
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: first Last house on left. Of course Wes Craven 70's version: Junior Stillo and Mari Collingwood. In my version Mari lived through the pain...and found something in Junior. One-Shot


**New York, 1972**

_{Not a bad man}_

Mari Collingwood, a 17 year old girl, trying her best in this life.

But one mistake on her own...was the worst mistake she could have made. Or was it?

**X X X**

Junior Stillo, 32 years old, and a crazy drug-addict.

He never knew love like the love he felt with her...Mari Collingwood. He wore that peace necklace everyday. Keeping it close to his heart. He blamed himself for the night he picked those two cute girls up.

He watched everything; he saw everything.

...he blamed himself for having Phyllis murdered that afternoon.

**X X**

Tonight was the night he was suppose to meet Mari.

**X **She couldn't wear anything too revieling, seeing that Krug's name was cut into her skin...forever.

Mari cried everynight. Knowing that she was the only one to survive a rape and several beatings, without her best friend by her side; and that scar that would be with her til the end of her time.

"...huh."she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get him out of her head. Krug was all she saw. She could still feel those rough hands on her, his lips on her skin, and his-his...he was a stupid excuse for a man.

**...**

She left the house after her parents were in bed, in a pink t-shirt that revieled her belly-button, a grey denim jacket, and a cute pair of bell-bottoms she had gotten as a gift from Phyllis a while back.

::  
>She knew it wasn't right of her to leave this late at night, but she knew she was safe. If Phyllis was by her side, then she for sure knew she was alright.<p>

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was the same old apartment building and the same nasty worn-down room.

:

She stepped inside and found Willow sitting on the floor, staring down between his legs. He looked terrible. "Oh Willow."Mari shut the door and fled to his side, where she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. For the first time, she held a man.

Without being forced to or told to. She did it because she knew it was right and it felt right.

"Mari? What?"he looked up at her like he was confused and-and also very scared. Mari brushed back a few hairs of his, and caught a glimpse of the peace symbol buried in his chest hair, that hung around his neck on a chain. She felt her cheeks burn and turned away to smile.

"You have it still?"she sat down beside him like they were really good friends, and looked up at him.

Junior or Willow looked down at her with a half-smile, and turned away in embarasment. "Yeah."he told her, picking it up from his chest, and holding it in his hand.

**X X X**

Mari brushed some hair behind her ear, and thinking first she rested her head on his shoulder. His eyes widened, and he turned to see her. "Mari."he added, startling her a bit. She blushed and moved away. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to."she apologized, with a sweet look in her eyes.

Willow chuckled and rubbed his nose. "You ca-can lay on me."he said to her in a sweet catching voice, and leaned back so that she could cuddle close to him.

Mari swallowed, and got crawled.  
>"Thank you, Willow."she giggled, finding her spot perfectly on his chest with her legs sticking out between his own.<p>

He shut his eyes, leaning his head on a hand.

**X X**

But they didn't spend the whole night just cuddling and sitting close.

Junior Stillo was a middle-aged man with a 17 year old girl in his arms. If he didn't get turned on at all by her, then that wouldn't be normal for a man his age and a girl her age to be curious.

X

She knew that she had her virginity taken away by Krug, Junior's older brother, but that wasn't stopping her from getting curious.

"Junior?"she spoke into the silence of the small room.

He moved around but only to get comfortable. "Ye-yeah?"he replied very quietly; Mari got onto her knees and placed her hands over his chest.

"Can...can we ki-kiss?"she had a hard time asking that. Never kissing a grown man before...besides being forced to. Junior looked at her and swallowed hard. He scooted himself up until his back met the wall.

"Well...I guess."

he answered with the correct answer Mari was hoping to hear. She smiled, and looked down his shirt. "I'll go. First."she said to him before closing the gap between the two, and falling deep into his body.

Junior situated himself so that she was fully on top, and legs wrapped securely around his waist. "Tell me to stop if you want."he broke it off quickly to speak, and continued, snaking a hand behind her head, and the other up her blouse. Mari stopped!

"NO please don't hurt me. NO!"she pushed back quickly enough that it scared the shit out of Junior.

He knew what it was that startled her.

"I won't do that."he put his hands on her hips, and stared up at her terrified face. Mari felt stupid..."No. It wasn't you. Kiss me, Willow. Please?"she begged him, removing her denim jacket, and blouse before kissing him again.

**XX**

**XX**

"Yes...

and with that, he pulled her slim sleak, young body towards him, and kissed her lips passionately...before whispering in her ear sweetly.

_**XX**_

_**E/N: **__**I know that this was short and probably didn't make a lot of sense. But I liked these two. From Wes Craven Version. Junior(aka Willow) and Mari Collingwood. I loved how she called him Willow, and gave him her peace necklace for her trust. **_

_**...so sweet. But it was sad that he died. He did nothing either...**_


End file.
